Jetsam
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Jetsam is something purposefully thrown overboard to lighten or balance a ship. Here are prompts drabbles and potential stories about the past, present, future, and alternate times of One Piece covering many genres and characters. Now up: Alliegance- In which Bellamy reflects. Warning! Recent Chapters Spoiler!
1. Prompts 1

**A set of prompts I found on Live Journal. Going to be taking a month off of writing, but I figured I'd start that tomorrow, so I could post this. **

**Yeah, I'm a bit shameless …**

**Oh, some spoilers for recent chapters, but not much.**

* * *

**01\. Lively**

Law watches the crew laugh, argue, and play, and wonders how any crew could be so care-free and lively in the dangerous New World.

**02\. Remorseful**

As Usopp ran, he realized he couldn't live with himself if he didn't go back and fulfill the lie he told.

**03\. Dismiss**

Luffy has never cared about the danger, his only focus is his crew and his dream. The rest will happen however it wants.

**04\. Heavy**

You could anchor a ship with the weights Zoro used, they were that heavy.

**05\. Forward**

It was the only way to go towards their dreams, and to a faithful crewmate waiting at the end.

**06\. Prowl**

Nami smirks, slipping through the crowd that remains unaware the Cat Burgular is on the prowl.

**07\. Cut**

Through flesh, wood, steel and perhaps even diamond, Zoro's swords left their mark.

**08\. Compromise**

Though was it really one, when the other party would do whatever it wanted and left you racing to catch up?

**09\. Impulse**

Luffy, unfortunately, had the impulse to leap into danger, rather than avoid it.

**10\. Hush**

The battlefield goes quiet after the desperate shout, and all anyone can do is stare at the little slip of a rookie with shock.

**11\. Morals**

They're pirates, they only do what they want, and if they fight someone that is threatening someone else, it's still because they want to.

Yet they still have more morals than most of the Marines and World Government, it seems.

**12\. Engage**

Hancock still holds out for this from Luffy, and as far as she's concerned, they are engaged to be engaged.

**13\. Voice**

Coby listens to the voice that urges him to do something to stop this senseless slaughter, even if it costs him his life.

**14\. Awkward**

Little Nami stares at the one-piece bathing suit, and up at Hachi, who is rather awkwardly offering to teach her swimming in deep water.

**15\. Lower**

Zoro will only ever lower his head for one man.

**16\. Plead**

Luffy will only plead for the lives of those he cares about, never for his own. (His crew will do that for him, though not one of them will ever tell him.)

**17\. Caring**

An outsider would see them as purely self centered, but they do care more for each other than anything else- though certain crewmates would say otherwise.

**18\. Believe**

"Our Captain will be the King of the Pirates!" And when that happens, they will all achieve their dreams.

**19\. Found**

Little Nojiko found Nami in a hole, then a Marine woman found them, and they all found a family.

**20\. Shield**

Zoro has only shielded Luffy a handful of times, never forgetting the first time Luffy acted as a shield for him.

**21\. Open**

It is only on this strange crew that Robin opens up, blooming like a flower finally planted in the correct soil.

**22\. Tactile**

The Strawhats think nothing of personal space, their visitors discover, and will sometimes fall asleep using each other as pillows.

**23\. Journey**

The word is the same as Adventure, as far as their Captain is concerned, and the destination isn't as important as the stuff they do getting there.

**24\. Scowl**

Talking with Headquarters about the children (or at all, really) leaves a scowl on Smoker's face that makes the most hardened men tremble.

**25\. Hero**

They share meat, booze and, as they later remind Nami, treasure.

**26\. Writer's Choice – Fathers**

As Ace tells his new father about how Shanks saved his brother and sacrificed his arm, Whitebeard wonders if that Red-Hair realizes that having chosen this Luffy as his legacy, made him unofficially his son.

Leagues away, Sabo reads about the newest member to Whitebeard's crew, and realizes something similar- all three of the brothers have chosen their fathers, because Sabo (although he knows he can never say it aloud) wishes that the mysterious Dragon he looks up to was his real father.

**27\. Writer's Choice – Idol**

Bartolomeo remembers watching as this practically no-name pirate smiled at the possibility of death, and vowing to become the type of man that could follow him, just like Strawhat's unique crew.

**28\. Writer's Choice – Worthy**

Lucci stares at the pirate, and regrets for a splinter of a second, that this man declared war on the World. The pirate might have been foolish, but unlike Spandam, he was someone worthy to follow.

**29\. Writer's Choice – Spades**

Their captain isn't really as close to them as he could be, but the times he did open up (usually about his beloved little brother), have them glad they're his crew.

**30\. Writer's Choice – Second Chance**

Pell stares at the giant winged form in front of him, knowing his body was destroyed. He doesn't regret a single thing, and yet_, he wants to go back._

The Falcon Guardian Spirit doesn't speak, but Pell can feel the words. _You who have died for the sake of our beloved home, who carries my spirit, will have a second chance._

* * *

***Cough* Explanation time (Warning, Fanfic Author's Headcanon!):**

**Compromise- Law attempts on Punk Hazard to get Luffy to do what he wants, but Luffy just overrides everything he does, at one point, Luffy even says they'll compromise, then goes ahead and does his own thing.**

**Awkward- Nami's body (with Sanji's soul/personality) was able to dive very deep into a lake in Punk Hazard. My belief is that she was taught to swim by Arlong's Crew (Hachi in particular) and so from a very young age had her body trained to swim in deep water. She just doesn't realize her body is so strong due to being surrounded by monsters like Luffy and Zoro.**

**Worthy- Lucci at one points mentions that he thought of Luffy as a better leader than Spandam, which, let's face it, isn't too hard to beat, but it's notable in that **_**Lucci**_** is pretty much outright complimenting a pirate on leadership skills.**

**Spades- Uh, not much information on the Spade Pirates Ace lead before being 'adopted' by Whitebeard, but we know they were loyal enough to challenge Whitebeard's crew to get their captain back. However, Ace doesn't seem to be that close to them in comparison.**

**Second Chance- okay, throughout Alabasta's Arc, Pell and Chaka (and a couple others) mention the 'guardian spirits of Alabasta' which are the Falcon and Jackal. Since it's usually in reference to Pell and Chaka, you think 'Cute titles', until you notice that there are statues of these two animals practically everywhere and some have obviously existed before Pell and Chaka were born. Now, it also may mean that the two devil fruits have been passed down for ages, so when one protector dies, another chosen one can eat the fruit, but I don't like that simple of an explanation.**

**So, I decided it meant that Alabasta did in fact have two guardian spirits that watched over it, and thus when Pell was blown to bits with the bomb (no way to survive that) protecting Alabasta's people, the Falcon Guardian Spirit gave him a second chance to live. **

**It's One Piece, and there's already an unexplained creature living in the Floridian Triangle that Oda-sensei implies was the real cause of both the fog and missing ships long before Moria ever set up shop there, why not a Guardian Spirit?**


	2. Ace is rescued fic

**Even though I've accepted it, I have vicious plotbunnies running rampant, who insist there was another way. Here it is, yet another 'What if Ace survived fics', but not quite as normal as the ones we're all used to.**

**By the way, a title for this would be nice.**

* * *

_In one universe, actually, in several universes, Blackbeard immediately reported his capture of Whitebeard's Second Division Commander, Portgas D. Ace._

_However, in one or two, he still tried going after Luffy as well._

_Needless to say, it didn't work out for Blackbeard._

Ace was not impressed with Blackbeard's ship, well, more like a leaky raft, or the seastone chains the bastard had put on him.

There was a long list of things he didn't like, actually, and occasionally, he mentioned them to Blackbeard. He especially didn't like the fact the fat bastard had not only beaten him, but was now going after his brother.

On the upside, their battle had forced Blackbeard to delay leaving Banaro, so hopefully Luffy was already gone from Water 7, and Blackbeard and his lackeys wouldn't find anything. They'd left him alone on the ship, and if it wasn't for the seastone and a chain holding him close to the wall opposite the one with the key, Ace would have been gone by now.

Ace's 'cell' had an opening out onto the deck. Blackbeard should have known better.

"Damnit!" Ace lifted his head in shock, he recognized that voice. He ignored the part of him that was sinking, because if Zoro was here, Luffy was too.

"Zoro!"

"What the- who are you?"

"It's me, Ace! Get me out of here! Luffy's in danger!"

"Don't have to tell me that!" Zoro frowned as he hopped onto the deck and studied Ace. "The Marines are here, but what happened to you?"

"Long story." Ace was grateful when Zoro just nodded, and grabbed the key. "Where's Luffy?"

"We're staying with the Galley La Company. Just follow me."

Of course it didn't work out that way, Ace lost Zoro (or, as it later turned out, Zoro lost Ace) and crashed into a man coming out of a bike shop muttering about frozen tires.

"What's the rush?" The man blinked, and Ace really didn't care about manners or what the guy probably thought of him right then. He was a bit frantic and about ready to set fire to something.

"I've got to get to my brother Luffy before Blackbeard does."

"Luffy, oh, you mean Strawhat? He's at the Galley La complex, I can write you the directions." The man pulled out a small pad of paper. "But why do you need to get to him first? Shouldn't you go after this Blackbeard?"

"I already lost." The man's pen briefly paused, before continuing, Ace didn't notice. "He can nullify devil fruit powers if you get too close. I knew we should have gone after him as soon as he betrayed us."

"Hmm, well, here you go. I'll check on Blackbeard."

"Thanks!" Ace took the paper, then the rest of what the man said caught up to him. "Wait, you'll-" Ace glanced around. The man had gone, and when he glanced down, the directions had been signed 'Aokoji'. "Luffy first, Marines later."

Aokoji watched Ace rush off from a side street. He should have taken Ace in, but the way the Whitebeard Division Commander had been behaving (he couldn't say acting, Akainu would think he meant a show) had told him that Firefist was terrified.

"Now, let's see what this Blackbeard is up too."

Ace finally found where Luffy was, only to see a bunch of flustered and confused marines, and hear a very familiar laugh.

"Firefist! What?!" A marine gaped as Ace marched through the yard, and jumped through the hole in the wall without looking at them.

And almost got hit by a Fist of Love. Luffy was already on the ground with a bump on his head.

"Well, if it isn't my other grandson- You're hurt?" Garp frowned at him. Ace shot him an annoyed look, before giving the others in the room a quick bow (and ignoring the small tanuki freaking out over his injuries).

"Sorry to barge in like this, but, Luffy's in trouble."

"That's what I was trying to say, your brother's also in town." Zoro said, and Ace felt his eye twitch.

"What sort of trouble?"

"If it's the Marines, I'm the one they sent to deal with it." Garp was studying him.

"Not the marines, remember how I said I was hunting a man named Blackbeard?"

Luffy nodded, head tilting.

"Apparently, he wants to catch you and turn you into the government to get in their favor." Ace kept it simple, and ignored the yells from everyone. He was focused on his brother. "Luffy, if you see him, run. He's too strong for you."

Luffy's crew all stiffened in outrage. Ace ignored them.

"So I just have to hit harder." Luffy shrugged, and Ace heard a growl- it took a second to realize it came from himself- before he grabbed Luffy so they were eye to eye.

"Luffy, _I lost_ to this guy. You see him, _you run_. Do _not_ fight him."

Luffy gave him a look that was partly terrified, partly concerned. Ace felt a little bit like he'd let Luffy down in that moment, but that's when his body decided to remind him he was still recovering from wounds and seastone exposure, and he should sleep.

He passed out, and didn't hear the panic or the rage that followed.

* * *

"How hard is it to find one pirate?" Blackbeard scowled. The people of Water 7 had been giving them conflicting addresses, to the point Blackbeard was planning on just destroying the city and scaring out the Strawhat crew.

"It depends on who you're looking for, I suppose." Aokoji stepped out in front of them. "You're the one trying out for the open position in the War Lords?"

"Admiral Aokoji! Don't tell me the marines already have Strawhat in custody!"

"That's classified." The Admiral shifted on his feet. "I'd have advised you to take down a different rookie, a hotheaded Rookie named Eustass Kidd. But I'm not here about that- I wanted to learn about your ability. We've gotten interesting reports about Banaro Island."

"If it wasn't fire damage, it was me." Blackbeard grinned.

"I had a feeling." Aokoji sighed. And that's when everything froze, literally.

* * *

**That's it, boys and girls.**

**If some people want more, I'll consider writing more. Otherwise, goodnight and good luck!**


	3. What is this? Smoker Introspection

**Can't sleep, and just started typing, so it's short, pointless, and almost 1 am musings of an author.**

**Smoker's opinion of Luffy, as of the ending of Punk Hazard.**

* * *

**What is this?**

Smoker stares at the Strawhats, and can't decide what he's supposed to feel. They're pirates, he should hate them, but he's watching their doctor fuss over children and his own men, Blackleg scold a marine for not washing his hands, and the Burgular Cat showing the same maternal instincts as Tashigi, so he can't bring himself to hate them like he should.

(It's been like this since Alabasta, he admits only to the darkest corners of his mind, when the damn pirates stopped a problem the Marines hadn't noticed, maybe even ignored.)

Trafalgar Law is watching them as well, and Smoker wonders what is going through that bastard's mind. Strawhat said they were allies, and Smoker knows the Surgeon of Death is quite possibly the worst ally for them- he's cold and calculating, and Strawhat is far too carefree.

(He insists he isn't concerned about Strawhat and his crew, but even in his head the words are hollow. He cares, because fate keeps pushing him either out of the way or to help the damn pirate.)

Their sniper and shipwright are telling stories as Blackleg dishes out seconds. Strawhat's laughter mingles with the skeleton's music, to the point where the moment he stops is jarring to the marine. No one else notices, though, because Strawhat is still smiling and moving, mingling with children and marines.

The brat could have been a marine, Smoker knows, and he can see it- the brat could easily have become a captain or more likely a vice admiral, (if he'd learned to control his haki) based at G-5, easily surviving scrutiny of those who had known his father's full name. Smoker would have called him a friend, then. If Smoker had ever escaped his dead end assignment to Loguetown, that is.

But here in reality the brat is against the World, has released prisoners from Impel Down to save the life of one man (his brother, and most of them were released by that Buggy and Blackbeard in reality, he knows, Aokoji told him, before ...) and has formally declared war on the World Government.

(Smoker still can't bring himself to hate Strawhat. Can't bring himself to arrest the boy (young man, now, some of the softness has been chipped away, there's an edge to him now, making him more dangerous) because once again, he exposed a mess the Marines were partially responsible for.)

Marines were supposed to uphold Justice, protect the weak. But Vergo was a plant by a damn Shichibukai, and no one knew. Smoker wasn't naive enough to think he was the only one- he'd seen and disagreed with the corruption in the Marines. (Why he'd been assigned to Loguetown, why he'd ignore an order he didn't like.) But Smoker was still a Marine, despite it all, still held onto the creed he swore to follow- not the twisted orders he was usually given.

(So he'd let Strawhat and Trafalgar go, this time. Because Pirates or not, ulterior motives or not, they had taken down a mad scientist who experimented on children and a plant inside the Marines. Both things Justice had demanded, and once again, pirates had done the job Marines should have done long before.)

He doesn't hate Strawhat, he respects him, because under that carefree and childish exterior is a man worthy to be called a king, even if it was King of the Pirates. Smoker sees flashes of that man, and feels something that makes his heart race. It's not love or loathing, but something else that means he'll chase Strawhat until the day one of them dies- and if it's Strawhat, he knows he's going to mourn the loss. (Something whispers he'd do the same as Garp, granting Strawhat some stupid last request.) Strawhat was the reason he left his post and finally moved up in rank enough to hunt without a leash, afterall.

(He still doesn't know what the hell to call this odd emotion, though.)


	4. Prompts 2: 1-25 of 100

**More prompts, this is the first part of a hundred.**

**001\. Mellow**

Some day, they'll mellow out and stop rushing into danger. Maybe.

**002\. Eternal**

There's a pose in the library that only points to one island, and it's an oddly reassuring thing.

**003\. Subtle**

Robin has long learned to watch the subtle movements of a person's body. The way they all tend to lean toward one another is a small clue of how close they are.

**004\. Cheat**

They're pirates, but having Raleigh tell them about Raftel is too much of a cheat.

**005\. Transparent**

Most of Usopp's lies are obviously made up ...

**006\. Believeable**

... And yet Luffy and Chopper find them believable.

**007\. Repeat**

Brook has listened to the Tone Dial until he feared it would stop playing.

**008\. Addicted**

Even though Chopper knows, Sanji won't admit he's addicted to the nicotine.

**009\. Write**

Nami can't write to Nojiko, not without potentially getting her labeled an accomplice if the letters were intercepted.

**010\. Soulful**

All his music needed, was soul.

**011\. Broken**

His antlers were broken once, and he keeps the metal strip the Doctor used to fix him.

**012\. Stop Time**

The Haki flares out, and everything stops for a moment. Which is just enough.

**013\. Alcohol**

They're underage, but they're pirates, so alcohol is a must.

**014\. Pauses**

Law gapes, realizing that he's slipped into their pace without even noticing. Small hesitations normally get one killed, but these pauses of eating and even playing are oddly safe.

**015\. Affront**

Luffy has no idea that man just insulted him, and Sabo smiles even though he has to hold Ace from going back after he explains what 'Affront to society' means.

**016\. Run**

Luffy learned when he was young to run if there was trouble he couldn't beat. Ace found he could only run if Luffy wasn't in imminent danger.

**017\. Experience**

Sometimes, years of experience mean nothing when faced with a person who just won't stay down or quit.

**018\. Fatality**

People die, from small stupid things just as easily as dangerous things.

**019\. Helping Hand**

Luffy holds out a hand, and all they have to do is take it.

**020\. Breeze**

Nami closes her eyes, and imagines Bellemere's hands in the breeze running through her hair.

**021\. Get Up**

"This isn't hell!" Usopp screams, because Luffy can't die here.

**022\. Villain**

Luffy defines a Villian as someone that takes away freedom from others.

**023\. Worst Day**

For them, what should have been their worst days were turned better by their Captain stepping in. They don't know that they returned the favor just by being his crew.

**024\. Bewitching**

Hancock can make anyone love her, and she knows it.

**025\. Jubilant**

The party that celebrates Franky and Robin's rescue is full of hope and victory.


	5. Prompts 2: 26-50 of 100

**2 am. I can't sleep again, so here's part 2 of the prompt list.**

**026\. Languid**

He is moving a little slow, and Jyabura's growls let him know the other is not impressed.

**027\. Obsessive**

Hina stares at Smoker as he turns his back on the Strawhats, apparently giving up on his obsessive chase of the pirates that escaped him. Hina knows better.

**028\. Recoil**

Usopp grits his teeth as the recoil of the impact dial hurts his arm, but he can't give up now.

**029\. Vehement**

Once upon a time, Nami was vehement about not being a pirate, now she's vehement about staying with a pirate crew.

**030\. Collide**

Zoro sees Luffy stretching, and knows a moment before they collide what's going to happen. He doesn't stop him though.

**031\. On My Mind**

Violet was not expecting what she saw, Sanji wondered what would make a woman so jaded to think he had any other motives in mind after seeing her tears.

**032\. Mirror**

" ... They don't notice, do they?" Nami asks Robin, looking at their Captain and Swordsman. "It's like seeing a mirror."

**033\. Kneel**

Ace can only kneel on the platform, watching as people fight for his life.

**034\. Locked**

Nami sighs, and would pick the lock if she had the time, but ignores it in favor of running to another exit.

**035\. Punch**

Luffy's solution to everything, punch hard enough and it will go away.

**036\. Tight**

Nami holds on tight to the hat on her head, crying now that Arlong can no longer control her.

**037\. Urban**

"What is that? Can I eat it?"

**038\. Health**

Chopper takes their health seriously, perhaps moreso now that he understands Luffy's gears are killing him, and Zoro can't heal as fast as he claims.

**039\. Older**

Luffy is older now, rough edges a little smoother, but not necessarily wiser.

**040\. Vital**

Somehow, they can't imagine life without their simple minded captain. When his life became so vital to their own was a mystery.

**041\. Dawn**

Brook likes to watch the sunrise, so he volunteers for morning watch.

**042\. Lust**

Sanji can't help it, having been raised in a male-only enviroment, ladies were different creatures, so delicate looking, and according to the males who weren't Zeff, fun to love. (Unfortunately, no one ever explained the difference between lust and love.)

**043\. Memorial**

Brook sits in front of the memorial Franky built, and prays they'll rest now, he has others to watch his back.

**044\. Pretend**

Zoro occasionally pretends to sleep. No one except Luffy ever notices.

**045\. Zeal**

When the message comes, they throw themselves into training with zeal, because they will not fail him again.

**046\. Disaster**

"... We took them all hostage by accident." Somehow, the words don't describe the disaster that is this moment.

**047\. Blush**

Her face is burning, and Hancock doesn't understand why.

**048\. Nimble**

"I don't get it, how can someone so nimble, be such a klutz?"

**049\. Remain**

Brook placed theirs into coffins, one by one until the only bones that remained were his own.

**050\. Snore**

Ace only snores when he pretends to have a sleeping fit. No one calls him on it.


	6. Family: Fantasy-Historical AU

**A potential story I'm planning, this is just the bare outline, though, of the general direction, and in Robin's POV, where in the potential story, everyone would have their POV.**

**Working Title: Family**

**Summary: Robin has no idea what she's gotten herself in for, adopting 6 children.**

**Setting: Mix of Fantasy with Historical England (particularly London) from around the 1800s.**

**Warnings: Human!Chopper, slight ooc, due to, y'know, being an alternate universe … Mentions of historical practices now frowned upon, like child labor and treatment of young single women without husbands. Also, use of Firstname Surname format, not Surname Firstname format. It's England, not Japan.**

* * *

Robin Nico closed her eyes and leaned against the alley wall. She hated stealing, but the alternative was the brothel and she had promised her mother she would never stoop so low.

The house was half burned from the Great Fire, as it was now being called, and there was a small lamb's head knocker on the door. It would do for the night, and there might be valuables left behind she could pawn.

She was not expecting to be set on by 6 children, as dirty and filthy as herself, who demanded to know why she was in their house.

"I need a place to stay." She manages, and it baffles her when the two older boys glance at a small child with a bandage just below his left eye.

"Oh, okay, but don't steal our treasures."

"Luffy!" Another boy yelps, he's got the obvious youngest (who can't be more than 4 or 5) hidden behind himself. "Don't tell her we have treasure!"

"I promise." Robin interrupts. "My name is Robin Nico."

"I'm Luffy Monkeyed. That's Zoro Roronoa, Sanji, Nami," He points to a young girl in a sleeveless dress, with a horrible scar on her arm, "Usopp and Chopper." The boy that objected and the 4 or 5 year old shuffle closer. "You can sleep on the couch, if you want."

"Monkeyed? That's an odd name." Robin notes, and Nami tugs her over to the couch.

"I think it's my last name." Luffy holds up a piece of paper with a childish scrawl, and Robin has to smile. 'Monkey D.' is what's on the paper, and Luffy is just blending his middle name and the initial of his surname together.

"Are you and Zoro the only ones with last names?"

"We're the only ones that remember 'em." Luffy explains, while Zoro falls asleep on a cushion. The children have gathered around her.

"That's cause you two keep saying them. I think Zoro made his up, though." Nami tells Robin. Sanji suddenly walks up with a small plate of food- diced apples with what must be sugar.

"Here, ladies are supposed to eat first." He says more to Luffy who complains. Robin is saddened to realize that this must be an entire meal to these children, remembering all too well her own childhood after her mother died and her aunt and uncle kicked her out.

She keeps coming back to that house, occasionally bringing food, and she finds herself looking for an honest job that will take care of the need to buy food. These children need someone to look after them, and she will not condemn them to a life of poverty they would receive if sent to an orphanage. As the days pass, she's startled to realize she loves them as if they were her own.

No one will hire her, even when she says she has children to feed. She's not married, so they assume she's some prostitute that gave birth to bastards.

It's a couple of months of being together, of Luffy declaring them a family and her being dragged into childish games when not searching for a job, tucking them in with stories she remembers from her mother; when one day a man comes to their door. He's come to take her children, but softens only slightly when she begs him not to. (She's a little shocked at how her emotions rebel at the thought of having her children taken away, more so than the fact she calls them 'hers'.)

"They are orphans." He says bluntly. "You are not married, not even by a civil marriage, and this house is scheduled to be taken down with the rest of those damaged from the fire. You will not have a place to live. I will be back in a week." He adds, slightly softer. "But you understand and do what's best for them."

Robin wants to scream and rage at him, but can only nod brokenly, lest he changes his mind.

The children, as she knew they would, do not react well to the news.

"We're not going to the orphanage!" Nami yells, slightly hysterical. "They'll split us up!"

"Nami can't go to that sort of place!" Sanji cries out.

"They'll force Chopper into chimneys!" Zoro adds, holding a piece of broken metal as if he'd beat anyone who came near his youngest brother.

"This is our home! We don't wanna leave!" Usopp sobs.

"You're our mother! We love you! We don't want anyone else!" Luffy declares, hugging Robin's legs, and prompting Nami and Chopper to copy him.

Robin wants to cry. Not from the thought of the children going to an orphanage, but the declaration by Luffy that they love her. Because now she understands why she hasn't left them, when she's left almost every other place.

These are her children. She might not be old enough to be their real mother, but that matters little in the face of someone about to take her beloved children (because she loves them more than anything) away.

"I'm sorry, but without a husband, they won't let me keep you." And just like that, Robin's mind snags on the one way to save her children. She has to find a husband, someone willing to marry a 18 year old woman with six children, and to keep the six children.

It's a terrifying thought, because even if it's only a civil union, the man could use her and send the children away behind her back.

Robin looks at the children who have surrounded her on the floor (and when did she sit on the floor) and have fallen asleep despite their distress.

There's no other option, and Robin resolves that she'll let a man do whatever he wants to her if he'll just let her keep the children.

At age 18, though, she's almost an old maid, and finding a possible suitor in a week begins to feel impossible by the third day (4 days left, and she's told the children her plan).

By the fifth day, she wants to give in to the urge to take the children and run somewhere that man can't find them. But Zoro, Luffy and Usopp have gone missing, and she has to find them, leaving Sanji in charge of Nami and Chopper.

She finds them three streets away, in the worst debris of the Great Fire.

"Mother!" Usopp has a black eye, and a huge man is carrying Zoro and Luffy under one arm.

"Where were you, I was so worried- who are you?!" Robin demands, her cool head abandoning her in face of a stranger holding her two boys. She almost charges him, planning a kick to his crotch, but Usopp has a hold of her skirt.

"Call me Franky, your boys tangled with some pretty tough characters." 'Franky' explains. He's missing his right hand, she notices, and there's a carved wooden one in the shape of a fist where it once was.

"What, Luffy, what were you thinking?" Robin asks taking him from 'Franky', and Luffy blinks up at her.

"We were trying to catch a husband for you, since you were having trouble." He explains, and 'Franky' chuckles.

"They explained your situation to me." Franky says finally, after helping her by carrying Zoro home, and after the excitement of a new person has worn the children into sleep. "You've got some super kids here."

"I can't lose them." Robin whispers. "But no one would marry me."

"I would." Robin startles at the blunt statement. "My parents were worthless, left me as soon as they could, I only survived because a man took me in as an apprentice, despite me being years too young for an apprenticeship." Franky explains, glancing down at his fake hand. "If you don't mind a crippled ship dismantler for a husband, that is."

Robin can't quite believe it, but steals herself. "As long as I can keep the children, you can do whatever you want to me."

"Hold up there! I might be a pervert, but I won't touch you if you don't want me to, I want to do this for those kids." His eyes and expression are honest, and Robin feels the tears start. "You really love those kids."

Robin nods. "They're the best things to ever happen to me."

"We'll have to live at my place, it will be ready for you guys the day after tomorrow." Franky decides, and studies the old house they're sitting in. "I'm impressed this place hasn't fallen down yet."

It's the easiest thing, signing the paper. She almost giggles when Franky writes his real name, Flam Cutty. The judge is cheerful, and even signs the papers for them to officially adopt the children with a smile.

The ring on her finger is an unfamiliar weight, and one of Franky's sisters (who came with the rest of the 'family' to witness the marriage, Franky had neglected to mention he ran a guild of ship-dismantlers, who all called him 'Big brother' for giving them stable jobs) says they made it from some forgotten gold they found.

Usopp doesn't handle the idea of moving well, as the house they've been in was the former house of a friend. But Franky takes him aside and whispers something, and Usopp looks a little more reassured.

Franky just grins when she tries to ask what he said.

The house Franky brings them to is in another part of the city, and even has a small yard in the back. It has a lion's head for a knocker (Usopp is thrilled when he finds a perfectly carved replica of the lamb's head knocker on one of the closet doors).

"I was a carpenter, before I lost my hand." Franky explains as the kids rush to explore the larger house, shouting in joy at what they find (Nami is thrilled to find she has her own room). "I started this house then got the walls and roof up, but after losing my hand, I never had a reason to finish it till now."

"It's wonderful." Robin smiles, and Franky grins, picking her up and crossing the threshold. "What are you doing?"

"For luck." He says, still grinning. "Bad luck for a marriage if the man doesn't carry his wife over the threshold, y'know."

"Oh." Robin didn't know, but smiles as Franky puts her down inside the house. " … What do you want me to do?" She asks finally, because he said he wouldn't force her into sex to repay him for taking care of the children, and she needs to repay him somehow.

"Honestly, you don't have to do anything, but if you really want to repay me … let's just say you have to keep-house." Franky shrugs. "I, uh, don't know if you know how to cook, because I certainly don't."

"I can make a good sandwich." Robin admits, because she honestly never really learned to cook like her aunt. "Soup too. Sanji's actually been cooking for us." It had terrified her at first, seeing the 9 year old near open flame, but he had yet to hurt himself.

"Better than me." Franky chuckles.

They settle into a routine with an odd ease that Robin comes to love. While she does share the master bedroom with Franky, he had built two beds and a curtain to divide them. The man comes for the children, but leaves once Franky shows him both the marriage license and adoption papers.

* * *

Luffy has turned 10 and disappeared for half a day, which isn't unusual, but normally the others are with him. Robin only starts to worry when dinnertime comes, and Luffy isn't back. Franky gets ready to go looking for their missing kid, when Luffy returns, bringing back an elderly man with a dark afro threaded with silver and a cane, who is slightly drunk and obviously sick.

"He needs help." Luffy explains, and the older man collapses. "I couldn't leave him there." ('There' they soon learn, was an alley where the old man slept under trash.)

The old man finally recovers, and apologizes for disturbing them. Robin tilts her head as Luffy effortlessly pulls the man into a game, and looks at Franky.

"We're adopting him, too, huh?" Franky studies the old man, who looks on the verge of starvation and sees the way he looks ready to cry as Luffy and Chopper hug him. "Well, we've got the room."

The old man's name is Brook, age 48, and he was once a soldier. He's the last one left of his unit, and so clearly alone that it hurts to even think about letting him return to the alley. He's still quite spry and active and the children are thrilled when he starts playing them music.

"I put you into my will." Brook says one day, and Robin almost drops a plate while Franky chokes. "It's only right, after all you've given me, a perfect stranger." He won't change his mind, either. "Think of it as a gift for the children."

Brook teaches Zoro fencing, and the others the correct stances for when facing an opponent with their fists. He only knows enough to buy time for himself to get his sword, but Luffy just as quickly starts improvising.

* * *

A couple years pass, Luffy turns 13, and Zoro starts disappearing during the day and coming back covered in dirt and exhausted. The reason is revealed a month later, when Zoro deposits a small coin purse on the table before dinner.

"I'm working for the blacksmith." He explains, and Franky beams in approval.

Sanji is the next one to disappear during the day, and like Zoro he comes back from an absence with a small coin purse.

"Working at a restaurant." Is the explanation he gives, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm proud of you." Robin says, and Sanji blushes.

Nami finds a job as a seamstress, but she doesn't care for it. She'd much rather find a job with a printing press, but they only want boys.

Franky starts to take Usopp with him to help dismantle ships, but Usopp is far more suited to creation, Franky admits one night to her, with the portioning curtain pulled back so they can see each other. He's considering looking up a friend who was an apprentice with him, and see if he'll take Usopp under his wing.

"What about Luffy?" Robin asks, and Franky sighs.

"Luffy gets distracted easily, he'll stop working when he finds something interesting, and sometimes he breaks things." Franky chuckles. "He's a good guard dog, though, beat some idiots who tried to mess with my sisters black and blue."

"But even that wouldn't hold his interest for long, he doesn't like waiting with nothing to do." Robin notes.

"He'll find something, how's Chopper doing?"

"Since Luffy still plays with him, he's alright. He wants to be a doctor." Universities were expensive, and while they weren't poor, they weren't capable of paying the fees. "I could get a job as a schoolteacher."

"You'd frighten those kids." Franky snorts.

"Perhaps." Robin chuckles, remembering how Luffy would always laugh at her morbid jokes while Usopp would stare at her in horror, back when they were seven.

Then at age 15, Luffy starts disappearing at night, returning with bruises and cuts, and the entire family is there to confront him about it a week after the first time, when he comes back with a gash on his shoulder.

"Luffy, please, we don't want to see you hurt." Robin grabs her son's hands, while Brook and Franky keep Zoro and Sanji from hunting down the culprit.

"I'm fighting." Luffy tilts his head. "I'm not smart, can't cook or play instruments, don't like taking things apart, and I'm no good with making things. So I'm doing what I'm good at so I won't be a burden, and that's fighting." Zoro and Sanji have stopped trying to leave, and stare at their brother in shock.

They aren't the only ones. Robin knows full well that their family is a little rough, with fights occasionally breaking out, and the frequent argument. Luffy was always simple, and the others often called him an idiot, which he usually laughed off.

"Luffy, you've never been a burden!" Nami practically yells, upset. "You're our brother, we love you, we wouldn't even be together if you hadn't found us!"

"I love you guys too, but I know I don't get all the lessons Momma Robin teaches us, and I don't really want to. You guys get it, so I don't have to." Luffy beams at them. "I'm good at fighting, the others in the ring say so, and I get paid even if I don't win, though it's not as much."

"Luffy …" Robin starts, but when he turns to look at her, she spots a glimmer of understanding in his beady eyes. "Please, make sure you come back to us."

"Of course, I'll always come back!" Luffy beams.

It's not the end of the argument, especially among the siblings, but Luffy comes home every morning, letting Chopper practice being a doctor on his wounds, if any.

Chopper is 14, when he comes home one day all but bouncing and telling them he's met a old woman who's a doctor and willing to take him in.

"A woman doctor?" Brook pauses during his tea, looking at the excited child. Robin also stops reading her book to look at her youngest.

"An old woman, she says she's over a hundred!" Chopper shifts in his seat. "I didn't believe it at first, but the soldier on the corner said it was true, she's the only woman to become a doctor, and she's one of the best. She says I have to be there early tomorrow if I want to be an apprentice."

"Then you should go, Chopper!" Luffy leaned over his little brother's seat, stealing a scone.

"I agree." Robin smiles, but something in her twists at the thought of her youngest leaving to pursue a career.

* * *

A year later, and Robin has the twisting sensation again, but this time it almost makes her ill. "Pressgangs?" Her voice doesn't shake, but she thinks her hands do. Her children are, for the first time in a while, all home, and Brook is griping his violin tightly as Franky nods.

"Some damn marine war, they're going around and grabbing men they think are strong enough." Franky looks at his missing hand. "It's entirely arbitrary when and where they've grabbed them, bars, streets, even homes, if Paulie is right."

Robin looks at Zoro, whose muscles are visible through his shirt, at Sanji, whose lean frame still shows strength, at Usopp, whose legs are shaking, and at Luffy, whose body is lanky but still muscular. In contrast, Chopper is smaller than his brothers, and slightly frail looking.

"It'll be alright." Luffy says, grinning. "Even if they take us, we'll come back."

Zoro and Luffy are both taken first, an informal letter informing them of their conscription. Usopp and Sanji are next, and Robin wants to scream. She adopted them so they _wouldn't_ be taken away from her. Franky holds her one night as she utterly loses her composure, threatening to kill every last one of the damn soldiers who took her children and the higher ups that gave the order.

It's the first time they share a bed, because Robin cries herself to sleep still holding onto him. Franky for all his off-colored jokes and pride in being a male, does absolutely nothing save wrap an arm around her and awkwardly cover her with a blanket.

Robin apologizes in the morning, and Franky just chuckles. "Brook had to beat sense into me when I found out."

Chopper is never taken, mistaken for being much younger, and apparently the doctor he is apprenticed to is feared by the soldiers.

* * *

Dr. Kureha stops by one evening, and tells them she's sponsoring Chopper for the university.

"Brat's good enough, bit idealistic, but he's got skill."

"We can't ask you to-"

"Girl," and this old woman is probably the only one that can get away with calling Robin that, "you're not asking. I'm telling you, I'm sponsoring your brat. The only thing you're allowed to say is 'Thank you'."

"Thank you, Dr. Kureha."

* * *

Her four older sons have been gone for a year and a half when the first returns home. Nami's scream has everyone rushing to the entry hall to see a muscular man with left eye sealed shut by a scar, three earrings in the left ear, and carrying swords. But the hair is unmistakable, and Robin isn't the only one who has tears come to her eyes.

"Zoro."

"I'm home." He says, and Chopper is the first to rush in and hug him. They pile into the parlor, and Zoro has to put the swords against the wall as Chopper all but sits on him. "You're still small, Chopper, I thought with Luffy no longer stealing your food you'd grow."

"Jerk, you didn't even write!" Chopper won't let go of Zoro's arm.

"Where's Luffy? Have you seen Sanji or Usopp?" Nami demands, but is griping Zoro's other arm.

"No, haven't seen Luffy since they transferred him to another ship a week after they grabbed us. They took Sanji and Usopp?" Zoro looks annoyed at the information, and Chopper sobs.

"What happen to your eye?"

"Swordsman, your fencing lessons kept me from losing more." Zoro admits to Brook, who gives a soft chuckle. "Actually ended up on some Privateer's ship, not the Navy, seems whoever their opponents were, they were pulling every single resource they could. He was strong, though."

"What was Luffy's ship called?" Robin asks, she's been keeping track through newspapers of ships lost, practically memorizing the names in fear and morbid curiosity of the fate of her sons, and she prays Luffy wasn't on one of them.

"_Freedom_." Zoro answers, and then straightens as Robin flinches. "Mother?"

"Robin?" Franky grips her shoulder.

"That ship … was on the list last year." The name had struck her as one that Luffy would have liked. Nami and Chopper tighten their grip on Zoro.

"Oi, Luffy will come back." Zoro frowns at them. "He promised." Zoro reminds them, and Nami relaxes a little. "Luffy has never broken a promise to us since he found us, he won't start now. Usopp and Dartbrow will come back too."

Robin chuckles despite the tears, because Luffy really _had_ kept every single promise he made to them, in spirit if not perfect letter.

"Yohohoho! Well, tonight is worth celebrating, one of our lost cubs has returned!" Brook beams, and starts playing the piano, and Nami rushes to get a plate of leftovers together.

* * *

Usopp arrives at the two year mark, followed by Sanji just hours later, both upset that Zoro made it back before them. Like Zoro, both have become more muscular and grown up looking, and Nami squeals as she hugs them both.

They haven't heard of Luffy either, but Sanji is distracted by the fact Nami has bloomed into a beautiful young woman and swears to brutally maim anyone that tries to court her.

Nami blushes as Chopper announces she already did that, and she got a job printing Almanacs.

They're settling down for dinner, and Sanji is happy to be in a normal kitchen again, muttering all the while about crappy galleys he's been working in, when a knock comes on the door before it's opened.

"I'm back!" Once again, they rush the entranceway, and see Luffy, a little taller, still lean but with noticeable muscle, but with a large scar just visible under his mostly open shirt. With him is a large man, older than Franky.

It's chaos, and the stranger is bewildered as an overenthusiastic Nami hugs him as well.

"This is Jinbei, he saved my life." Luffy says once they're all seated at the dinner table. He's grinning, and Robin feels her worries vanish like smoke. Not that the story isn't vaguely horrifying, as her son and Jinbei were captured by the enemy when their ship was sunk, and Luffy apparently took a near fatal hit protecting him while they escaped.

"Jinbei got hurt too, but those jerks wouldn't let us return home on a warship, so we had to hitch a ride with Tiger to an island where we stayed with Ray." Luffy finishes, and Jinbei hastily swallows.

"His name is Law Trafalgar, a privateer, he patched us up when the Navy thought it would be better to let us die, and we were able to recover with an acquaintance of mine. He brought us back once Luffy and I were healthy according to his standards." Jinbei says quickly, and Robin chuckles.

"We understood him, Mr. Jinbei."

"Oh." Jinbei blinks, and actually blushes. "I apologize."

"Another Luffy translator is good, though." Sanji brings out desert, and smiles. "Where are you staying?"

"I," Jinbei starts, but Luffy talks over him.

"He's staying here, he can't go up the stairs, though." Luffy informed them, ignoring Jinbei's startled exclamation.

"Okay, I'll get a bed set up in the parlor, we can move the study furniture upstairs tomorrow." Franky nods, and Brook laughs.

"Put it in the music room, I've got plenty of room in there." Jinbei's further attempts to protest are cut off by Nami telling Luffy of her new job making almanacs, and Chopper chiming in about university.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Jinbei tries again much later, while Robin is delivering extra pillows to the spare bed set up in the parlor, and Robin chuckles.

"Luffy may be my son, but he is the heart of this family, Jinbei." Robin explains. "He found the other children before I found them, and it was his decision that I was family, he found Franky and Brook, and now he's brought you." Robin places the pillows on the bed, before standing. "You saved his life, Jinbei, and you brought him home safely, for that, you are already considered family by my children, and their father and I are inclined to agree." She smiled at him. "Welcome home, Uncle Jinbei."

They were all finally home and safe.

* * *

**There was more to this, but I kept it short, maybe one day it will be a chapter story.**

**If I can come up with a better title, that is. Please, review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Prompts 2: 51-75 of 100

More Prompts from LJ.

**051\. Done**

Bentham moves the switch, and smiles as his job is done. Luffy will escape.

**052\. Justice**

Sabo stares at his brother's grave, knowing if there was real justice in the world, the man that killed him would have died long ago.

**053\. Weapon**

Shirahoshi has a power that the void century considered a weapon. Neptune prays the World will never find out.

**054\. Tide**

Vivi watches it go in and out, and dreams she's on a small ship with a loyal crew.

**055\. Accent**

"Where did Iva-chan learn to speak like that?"

**056\. Indirect**

Luffy only takes direct routes to fights, otherwise it's an adventure.

**057\. Haze**

Nami sees through the haze of the mirage, and steers the ship away from hidden rocks.

**058\. Puzzle**

Luffy was a rather simple one, Law on the other hand, was more complicated.

**059\. Try Again**

The punch keeps ricocheting, but Luffy is stubborn. Ace smiles as he gets up to try again.

**060\. Reap**

Many a captured pirate in East Blue swore Roronoa Zoro was a demon coming to reap their souls.

**061\. Settle**

They settle into a routine, and even Law gets dragged in to it.

**062\. Treat**

Doctorine only let him have sweets when he completed a lesson and Chopper loved the special treat.

**063\. Notice**

Mihawk can't help but smile as finally, there is someone worthy of his notice.

**064\. Least**

There was nothing more he could do for his friend, but at the very least he could let the girl live.

**065\. Exception**

Law knows he'd have killed anyone else long before now, but Strawhat-ya is turning into an exception.

**066\. Rule**

Sabo has no desire to be a noble and rule over anyone, save himself.

**067\. Correct**

"Well, I guess a broken clock is correct twice a day." Robin smiles as Luffy decides the mythical artifact is a mystery.

**068\. Harm**

Their captain will be king, knowing that, what harm should they fear?

**069\. Strive**

They have to be the best, for his and their own sake.

**070\. Temperamental**

Nami yells at them, ignores them for a hour, then smiles like she was never upset. Luffy thinks she's like the weather, tempo. (Usopp fails to explain why that's the wrong word.)

**071\. Divided**

They were divided, but they came back stronger instead of falling.

**072\. Victory**

Smoker grit his teeth, knowing he had once again helped pirates win.

**073\. Delivery**

"Here." Makino smiles, handing them the new clothes.

**074\. Ballad**

Brook knows quite a few, and finds it a shame they're no longer popular.

**075\. All I Ask**

Yorki only asked for them to love music, they didn't have to be good


	8. Prompts 2: 76-100 of 100

**Final set, next up, a story idea.**

**076\. Fire**

It is eager and ready to spread, and Sabo wonders how his hotheaded brother ever got it undercontrol.

**077\. Lies**

Growing up, he found lies to be better than the Truth- they didn't hurt as much.

**078\. Stormy**

It's a clear sky, but Nami feels the shift in the wind due to a change in air pressure.

**079\. Terrible**

Mihawk only sighs when he finds terrible flaws in Zoro's sword work. His future rival has a long way to go.

**080\. Decay**

It started slowly, but now Kuzan sees the corruption and decay of the Marines and Government is accelerating.

**081\. Dramatic**

Spadam wants to weep as his dramatic speech is completely ignored.

**082\. Panic**

They're disapearing one by one, and all they can figure out to do in their panic is try to give the others time to escape.

**083\. With You**

"I'm right here with you." Ace whispers as the brother he thought dead goes to fight for his devil fruit. He's only a ghost, but he can stay with them for as long as he wants.

**084\. Killing**

Luffy doesn't bother, the ones that laugh aren't worth it. Kid, however, thinks it proves a point.

**085\. Jump**

Kaku smiles as with one jump, he clears several buildings.

**086\. Waste**

The war is over, and as reports come in, Sengoku can admit to himself it was a waste of life.

**087\. Passion**

Luffy fails to understand this concept, much to Sanji's dismay.

**088\. Flying**

Robin throws herself off the cliff, ignoring the yells of the revolutionaries, and creates her wings. She will be capable of flying, she promises herself, by the time the two years are up.

**089\. Drought**

Vivi looks to the sky, and wonders why it won't rain.

**090\. Sword**

They're blades made of metal, they don't care for morals, just strong wielders.

**091\. Skill**

How Zoro can eat fish bones and Luffy can't is a mystery.

**092\. Dust**

The first thing Franky does, is clear the dust from Sunny's rooms.

**093\. Enchant**

Hancock can't enchant Luffy with her beauty, but maybe food would work.

**094\. Shadows**

They took them for granted, until they faced Moria.

**095\. Powerless**

Sabo can't help Ace or Luffy who are outside the city and in danger of burning with Grey Terminal. He hates it.

**096\. Writer's Choice- Beach**

For a few moments, the enjoy themselves on the beach in the sky.

**097\. Writer's Choice- Lost**

Zoro does get lost easily, but he always finds his way back to them.

**098\. Writer's Choice- Cry**

'It's okay to cry.' Shanks looks at the sky, hoping his thoughts can reach Luffy. 'Men can cry for those they love.'

**099\. Writer's Choice- Aloof**

Dragon stands and faces east without fail, Iva wonders if being so aloof is to protect himself, or someone else.

**100\. Writer's Choice- Blood**

It doesn't matter what blood is in your veins, everyone has it, humans, fishmen, friends and foes. If only more people understood that.


	9. Alliegance: Bellamy Reflection

Alliegance

Summary: In which Bellamy questions who he wants to follow.

Warning! Spolier for Dressarosa arc, and in particular chapters 759-761.

* * *

Bellamy is now a puppet. He feels sick as Doflamingo pulls his strings and forces him to block Strawhat's attack. He can't stop his body from moving, but Strawhat doesn't yell at him to get stronger and stop. (He wonders if this is what Sarquiss felt, if this is why the other struggled to meet his eyes for days afterwards.)

He bragged once, about his strength, about his bounty and his crew.

His crew is gone, unable to survive the trip to the sky islands (Strawhat's survived, and Bellamy wants to be bitter, but he can't, because Strawhat took the same gamble as him, and did it without losing a single person.)

His bounty has gone up, but that means nothing he's learned, when bounties change based on which marine one pissed off (or the world, Strawhat's irregard for the goverment must be genetic).

Even his strength means nothing when there are others like the admirals, warlords, and even some random person you pass on an island, who are stronger than you and just not show it off or brag. (Or who would take hits because they can take them, and throw a punch wthout using their devil fruit powers, just their own unnatural strength that might be inherited from the marine hero.)

Doflamingo told Bellamy he was weak; they are supposed to be allies but Doflamingo abuses him.

Strawhat smiles, and says he got stronger; they are supposed to be enemies, but Strawhat cheers him on.

Bellamy wishes he knew who was right. Doflamingo and Srawhat are both strong, both dangerous, but Doflmingo is pulling strings while Strawhat just calmy turns everything upside down with a smile, breaking things that Bellamy thought couldn't be broken.

Doflamingo calls him trash; Strawhat calls him a friend.

Bellamy doesn't see how. Bartolomeo called him a friend for fighting in the arena with him (a shared experience he said, even though they last fought against each other). He can understand Bartolomeo, even if he thinks the other is a little misguided.

But Strawhat calls him friend when they've only ever fought against each other (though is it really a fight, when one first does't fight back, then ends it with a single punch?) Bellamy can't understand why Strawhat would want to, since he declared his loyalty to Doflamingo when they met again. (But was it really Loyalty, when he refused to kill Strawhat when he was ordered to?)

The old Bellamy already knows how this fight will end, Doflamingo still holding his strings and will never let any of them go free. Doflamingo is strong and ruthless and nothing like Strawhat, not hindered by things like compassion and mercy.

The new Bellamy places everything at Strawhat's feet, and prays for the other to defeat him again, and bring Doflamingo to his knees. Strawhat is strong and compassionate and nothing like Doflamingo, not hindered by any rules save his own.

Maybe Bellamy already knows who he wants to win, afterall.


End file.
